Superheroes Exist
'''Superheroes Exist '''is a TV program by DHX Media. Plot Heroes and villains exist everywhere around the world, such as Crimson Man, Atom-Manic, Agent Peccary, and their enemy Cain. Heroes * Christopher Michael Murray/Crimson Man: Has the power of color manipulation in Kilbirnie. Superpower: Color Manipulation. * Trevor Tachyon/Tetsujin: A normal soldier who turns into a giant superhero who fights kaiju in Tokyo. Superpower: Size Growth into Giant * Lee Richards/Lederhosen: He used to be an ordinary boy, but when he got his kung-fu-powered German trousers, complete with cape and helmet, Lee now fights crime in Charleston. Superpowers: Powerful Clothing * Christina Isaacs/Cheerleader: She got her firework powers from her family, and she is born of their dynasty. She fights crime in Columbia. Superpowers: Firework Manipulation * Oliver Matthews/Orbit Man: A rocket-equipped superhero who protects his beloved Orlando from demons and Nazis. Superpower: Jetpack * Ben A. Brac/Bric-a-brac: He has a strange power- he can turn criminal's weapons into bric-a-brac. He protects Johannesburg. Superpower: Bric-a-brac Manipulation * Richard Coon/Raccoon Man: When his parents were killed by a mugger, he was raised by raccoons who cared for him, they even gave him a coonskin hat and a rapier to protect Nashville. Superpowers: Gadgets * Justin B. Parker/Werebeaver: When he was a child, he was bitten by a beaver. He is transformed into a werebeaver, and now fights crime in Vancouver whenever he transformed into the creature. Superpowers: Turn into a werebeaver * Muhammad Al-Bin/Magic Carpet: A superhero who removes and transforms his cape into a magic carpet in order to travel anywhere in Dubai and beyond. Superpowers: Can remove cape and turn it into a magic carpet to travel anywhere * Donald Waistcoat/Detective Waistcoat: An environmental superhero detective summoned from the elements of nature. He protects Birmingham. Superpowers: Nature Manipulation * Harry Olafsen/The Hurricane: When a hurricane made him homeless, he was inspired by the storm to fight crime and defeat the pedophiles who abused him in his beloved Kansas City. Superpowers: Weather Manipulation * Thomas Lord/Timelord: A London superhero who travels in time. Superpowers: Time Manipulation and Time Travel * Simon Song/The Song: While flying from Blackpool to his beloved Vienna, he was given the Sultan of Song's conducting wand of magic. He now fights crime anywhere in Vienna. Superpowers: Music Manipulation. * Fiona Ferris/The Fairy: Protector of all things small in New York. Superpowers: Wing Manifestation * Mitchell Hamilton/Jupiter Man: Protector and defender of Jupiter and Sydney. Superpowers: Planetary Manipulation * Andy Sven/Metal Fist: Defender of Stockholm, he has armor to protect him, Iron Man-style. Superpowers: Object-based Powers * Simon Chalk/Sobek Jr.: Banished out of Egypt's Heliopolis by Set from his father, the god Sobek, the child landed in the city he protects, Cairo. He defends the Egyptian capital city from evil forces, and in the mortal form of Simon Chalk, a mild-mannered foreign school pupil, fights disasters wherever he goes in Egypt. Superpowers: God Physiology * Henry Scott/Sunboy: One of the twins who protect the Minneapolis-St. Paul metropolitan area. Superpowers: Solar Manipulation * Lara Scott/Moongirl: One of the twins who protect the Minneapolis-St. Paul metropolitan area. Superpowers: Lunar Manipulation * Ryan Orionson/Captain Orion: A member of the Orion Corps, an intergalactic police squad, Ryan was chosen to become Captain Orion from a dying member of the corps. He protects San Francisco. Superpowers: Constellation Manipulation * Otto Maximus/Otter: Swims in rivers and seas. He protects the city of Tallahassee. Superpowers: Superhuman Swimming * Alan Quintin/Aquatron: Communicates with sealife and breathes underwater. He protects both Atlantis and nearby Seattle. Superpowers: Aquatic Respiration * Jacob Doolittle/The Zoolinguist: He talks to the animals so that the animals speak to him. He even has his crime-fighting partners, Vultrex the Vulture, and Dagger the English Bull Terrier with him. He protects the city of Cincinnati. Superpowers: Zoolingualism and Zoopathy * Fred Walters/Fourth-Wall: His powers to break the fourth wall were born when he was acting like a comedian. He defends Calgary. Superpowers: Fourth-Wall Awareness * Guy D. Peters/Dr. Five-Thousand: Guy has five thousand lives to live, that's his power. He protects Manchester. Superpowers: Multiple Lives * Michael Torres/Minotaurfighter: A Spanish matador-turned-heroic superhero who fights and kills minotaurs who stand in his way of protecting Barcelona. Superpowers: Magical Dagger * TV Boy/Thomas Vincent: A Glaswegian boy who has the power of television manipulation and has a TV for a head and fights evil. Superpowers: Entertainment Materialization * Amazon Grace/Princess Grace: A young Amazon from the Amazon jungle in Brazil. She protects nearby Manaus. Superpowers: Same as Wonder Woman * Felix of Rome/Felixius: A man who was frozen in ice who was freed by the Holy Diver. He protects his beloved Rome. Superpowers: Same as Captain America * Holy Diver/Perry Morris: Aquatron's sidekick and partner-in-crime. He protects the city of Portland. Superpowers: Same as Aquaman * Liam Victor/Laser Visionary: A Cyclops-style superhero who has laser vision powers. He protects Ottawa. Superpowers: Optic Blasts * Prince Arthur Collins/Toonex: A former cartoonist who turned into a cartoon-like superhero. He protects the city of Liverpool. Superpowers: Cartoon Physiology * The Pittsburgh Superheroes: A team of sports-power-embedded heroes and heroines who protect Pittsburgh. Superpowers: Sports Intuition * General America: A superhero who came to life from a fictional old WWI poster, known by many names including the "Protector of Austin". Superpowers: Same as Uncle Sam * Peter Porter/Portalon: A superhero who transports himself through portal projection. His birthplace, which is the peaceful Edmonton, is under attack from the same terrorists that killed his friend Jacob. He joined our heroes. Superpowers: Portal Projection * Fatima Love/Lovera: A lovely superheroine who protects Dundee. Superpowers: Love Manipulation * Donald Davis/Atom-Manic and the Liberty Belles: Philadelphia-born hero and his sidekicks who fight crime in their birth city by shrinking to any small size. Superpowers: Shrinking to any small size * Agent Peccary: A peccary who, after touching a strange rock, turned anthropomorphic and spoke human. He is given a special gun, as well as his codename 7001, from Merlin, to protect his Sao Paulo home and beyond. Superpowers: Gun * Takeshi Takamoto/Insect Rider: A Kamen Rider-esque superhero who protects Hiroshima. Superpowers: Same as Kamen Rider * SentaI Rangers: Noodle-armored, colorful Power Ranger-esque superheroes who protect Osaka. Superpowers: Same as the Power Rangers * The Heroic Yellow/Kim Il-Lee: A heroic man who turns into a yellow Hulk-esque, Seoul-protecting monster. Superpowers: Can turn into heroic monster. * Olympus the Robot: An Optimus Prime/Gigantor-esque mecha superhero who protects Paris. Superpowers: Vehicle Transformation * Velociraptor Kid: Revived in his Guatemala City museum which he protects due to dinosaur DNA combined with frog DNA, VK fights for freedom for the sake of trying to defeat Cain, who killed his friends and family before trapping him in amber until the present day. Superpowers: Dinosaur Physiology * Stretch A. Limosuine: A Las Vegas showman who can twist and stretch any part of his body. His beloved city was attacked by Cain's terrorists, and he had to fight back. Superpowers: Pliability. * Wallphaser/Walter Fraser: A man who can phase through walls and protects Boston. Superpowers: Intangibility * Herry Bluestone/Invisiblue: A man able to become invisible to protect Green Bay. Superpowers: Invisibility * Torso Twister: A robot able to rotate the lower part of his body faster than any others to protect his beloved Amsterdam. Superpowers: Tornado Creation * The Golem of Lodz: The Golem was revived by heroic people in Lodz. Superpowers: Petrification and Chrysopoeia * Magnus Handler/The Magnetic Hand: A magnetic-powered hero who protects Prague. Superpowers: Magnetism * Fred Fielder/Forcefield: A Berlin-born hero who uses force fields. Superpowers: Force Field Generation, Force Field Manipulation, and Force Field Combat * Chef Chop Suey: A Frankfort, Kentucky-born superhero chef. Superpowers: Food Manipulation * Billy Nashkarov/Blowup: A Kazan-born superhero who is nuclear-powered. Superpowers: Nuclear Manipulation * Michael Seizo/Seismick: A hero who protects Sacramento through earthquakes. Superpowers: Seismic Manipulation * Flamethrower: A heroic member of the Roboelementals who protect Cape Town. Superpowers: Pyrokinesis * Windpower: A heroic member of the Roboelementals who protect Cape Town. Superpowers: Aerokinesis * Waterhole: A heroic member of the Roboelementals who protect Cape Town. Superpowers: Aquakinesis * Groundhog: A heroic member of the Roboelementals who protect Cape Town. Superpowers: Terrakinesis * Mel Te Wich/Meltron: A hero who melts his body to defeat terrorists in his beloved Honolulu. Superpowers: Melting * Magico the Magician/Stephen Potter: A failed Baltimore stage magician who became a superhero after discovering a frozen-in-mid-run rabbit named Archback because of his arched back. Together with Archback's magic, Stephen became Magico to help Archback claim back from Cain his beloved city of Baltimore. Superpowers: Magic * Saki Nagamoto: A magical girl in the style of Sailor Moon/Ladybug/She-Ra. She is named after her city Nagasaki. Superpowers: Redemption of good from evil using her wand and dispersing it from the person which the evil possessed * Keiji Uchuu/Space Sheriff: A Sapporo-born hero who becomes a V.R. Trooper/Gavan-like hero. Superpowers: Lightsaber * Victor S. Victory/Victory: A superhero from Mars who protects Perth in Australia. Superpowers: Same as Superman * X-Raya: A female superhero who uses X-ray vision to see through walls. She lives in Nice. Superpowers: X-Ray Vision * Telekenneth/Kenneth Walters: Telekinesis-powered, Aberdeen, Scotland-born hero. Superpowers: Telekinesis * Captain Melbourne/Peter Young: A child who transforms into an adult superhero who protects his beloved city of Melbourne. Superpowers: Same as both Marvel Captain Marvel and DC Captain Marvel * Dead Redemption: A man who used to have died of Cain's cancerous diseases, now resurrected by the heroes to keep the dead of Rotterdam guarded. Superpowers: Resurrection * SimonGamer1/The Gamer: A heroic boy who fights against evil using video games, classic or new, to attack his evil foes. He lives in the city of Inverness. Superpowers: Video Game Manipulation * Teleportron/Travis Porter: A man who can teleport from Hartford to anywhere else. Superpowers: Teleportation * The Fridge: A snowman who is empowered by good. He lives in Quebec. Superpowers: Cryokinetic combat, cryokinesis, and frigiokinesis * Shapeshiftron: A robotic knight who can shapeshift from the city of Little Rock. Superpowers: Shapeshifting * Hot Hot Hot/Harry Henry Harrison: A heat vision-powered, Tunis-raised hero. Superpowers: Heat vision * Captain Jonathan Sky: A Pretoria-born super pirate who fights evil. Superpowers: Magical flying ship and door projection * Windmill: A farmer born in Reims with the power over crops. Superpower: Crop manipulation * Ghosty: A ghost of a former man who died and came back as a ghost who protects the city of Bogota. Superpowers: Bulging and intangibility * Holiday Man/Harry Christmas: A heroic man who manipulates the holidays to attack evil and protect Helsinki. Superpowers: Holiday manipulation * The Librarian/Jason Shush: An Albany-born librarian who has the ability to bring book illustrations to life to attack evil. Superpowers: Literature manipulation and empathy * Speed 'N' Strength: Two partners in crime who protect the city of Oslo. Superpowers: Superhuman speed and superhuman strength respectively * DupliKate/Kate Windsor: A Rabat-protecting superheroine who duplicates herself. Superpowers: Duplication * Professor Henry Higgins Jr./Hyptnoteyes: A hero who can hypnotize villains who attack his beloved Montevideo. Superpowers: Hypnotism and mind control * Alan Wilson/Wallcrawler: A Reno-born hero who climbs walls. Superpowers: Wall crawling * Bill Walden/UnbreakaBill: A Bismarck-born hero whose bones are unbreakable. Superpowers: Unbreakable bones * Claude Klaue/Clawmaster: A Tarbes-born superhero whose claws retract. Superpowers: Claw retraction * Terry Path/Telepathy Man: A Dalry-born superhero who uses telepathy to fight village-born terrorists. Superpowers: Telepathy * Tom Maxwell/Thunder-Max: Leader of the superheroes who protect the world. He lives in Washington D.C., where he acts as not only a protector of the president, but also of the entire world. Superpowers: Electrokinesis and Electricity Manipulation Villains * Cain: The man responsible for the attack on Earth after killing Abel, his brother. Superpowers: Apathy * Horibella: A female villainess who serves Cain. * Goblinite: A goblin in knight's armor. * Minotrons: Minotaur guards. * Satyron: The satyr butler. * Centaur Sentries: Sentries for Cain's army. * Set: Cain's servant. * Terroristronians: Robotic terrorists living in the New York-like city Terroristron. Category:DHX Media